


Un principe anche per me

by michirukaiou7



Series: Baby!Nightbird [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/klainendar2014.html">The Klaine Advent drabble challenge 2014, 14. Needle</a></p><p>C’era solo un enorme cruccio, nella vita di Kurt: quando era all’asilo e giocavano alle principesse, nessuno voleva essere il suo principe.<br/>– Non è giusto – aveva brontolato un giorno in macchina, mentre la mamma lo riportava a casa – Quando Quinn fa Cenerentola c’è sempre qualcuno che vuole fare il principe. S-e-m-p-r-e. E di solito è Puck, perché picchia gli altri bambini che ci provano e le porta tutte le scarpe delle bambine prendendole dallo scaffale e gliele fa provare finché non trova quella giusta.</p><p>Avvertimenti: i cuccioli sono bambini (cinque e sei anni) e ancora non si conoscono e Blaine... Blaine è baby!Nightbird XD</p><p>Scritta per il Klainendar 2014, Day Fourteen: Needle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un principe anche per me

_La Bella Addormentata nel bosco_  era la favola preferita di Kurt.

Ma proprio la preferitissima in assoluto: aveva il DVD normale, quello del film rimasterizzato, la bambola di Aurora e quella del principe Philip, lo zainetto e l’astuccio, il servizio da tè con sopra la principessa e le tre fate madrine, si era persino fatto cucire da sua mamma il vestito rosa per Halloween, conosceva tutte le canzoni e le sapeva cantare benissimo anche senza base, oltre a saper recitare a memoria tutta la pellicola, parola per parola e senza sbagliare manco un tempo e imitando alla perfezione persino i gesti dei personaggi – ecco, questa cosa preoccupava un tantino suo papà, in effetti.

Ma la mamma no: la mamma guardava e riguardava  _La Bella Addormentata_  con lui senza stancarsi, cantavano insieme tutti i brani del film ed il loro preferito era  _Once upon a dream_ , con lei che faceva la parte di Philip e Kurt quella di Aurora; e, quando Kurt aveva compiuto cinque anni, la mamma aveva organizzato una festa a tema principesse a casa loro e tutte le bambine avevano potuto vestirsi come la loro eroina preferita.

C’era solo un enorme cruccio, nella vita di Kurt: quando era all’asilo e giocavano alle principesse, nessuno voleva essere il suo principe.

– Non è giusto – aveva brontolato un giorno in macchina, mentre la mamma lo riportava a casa – Quando Quinn fa Cenerentola c’è sempre qualcuno che vuole fare il principe. S-e-m-p-r-e. E di solito è Puck, perché picchia gli altri bambini che ci provano e le porta tutte le scarpe delle bambine prendendole dallo scaffale e gliele fa provare finché non trova quella giusta.

– E la maestra non dice niente? – ridacchiò Elizabeth, cercando di non distrarsi dalla strada.

– No. Miss Beiste comincia a sgridarlo e poi le vengono gli occhi lucidi e resta a guardarli. Poi grida Noa e lo rimanda a mettere tutte le scarpe a posto. Perché io non posso avere un principe?

– Beh – iniziò lei, cercando le parole giuste – Magari la Bella Addormentata non piace agli altri bambini?

– Finisce sempre che mi annoio – bofonchiò Kurt, tormentando la cintura di sicurezza con una mano.

– Perché?

– Perché mi pungo la mano con l’ago-

– Tesorino,  _perché_  vai in giro con un ago? È pericoloso, te l’ho detto mille volte.

– Ma lo tengo dentro la scatolina! – si difese Kurt – E quando mi pungo faccio piano e faccio dalla parte dove si mette il filo, che non buca davvero.

– La cosa non mi esalta comunque – sospirò lei, sapendo che suo figlio aveva la stessa testardaggine di suo padre e la sua pignoleria. Non c’era scampo – Insomma, tu ti “pungi” con l’ago, e poi?

– E poi cado per terra e fingo di essere addormentato – spiegò il bambino, incrociando le braccia, scocciato – E non viene nessuno a baciarmi per svegliarmi! Se non lo fa Mercedes, o Quinn, finisce che passo tutta la ricreazione e l’ora di gioco libera lì a dormire. Non è giusto!

– Povero tesorino – rispose lei, cercando di trattenere una risata.

Arrivarono nel cortiletto di casa Hummel: Elizabeth parcheggiò, scese dall’auto e fece il giro per liberare il figlio dalla cintura di sicurezza; aprì la portiera e si trovò davanti l’espressione preoccupata di Kurt – Mamma?

– Dimmi, pulcino.

– Ma io lo avrò mai un principe? Come Philip?

Elizabeth rimase senza parole, perché sperava che quella discussione avvenisse molto tempo più in là, perché non c’erano molti modi per spiegare ad un bambino di cinque anni che lui era diverso, ma non in senso sbagliato – e già quello era difficile, perché ai bimbi non piace sentirsi dire che sono diversi dagli altri, perché  _diverso_  vuol dire che gli altri non ti fanno giocare con loro e Kurt aveva già qualche problema in quel senso. E lei avrebbe voluto dirgli che invece la diversità è qualcosa di speciale ed unico e va vissuta con serenità, ma non era una cosa semplice come insegnargli ad usare le posate e Kurt… suo figlio era stato precoce in tante cose e non doveva stupirsi lo fosse anche nel capire che in lui c’era qualcosa in più a renderlo differente dagli altri bambini della sua classe; ma lei e Burt si erano ripromessi di crescere loro figlio con la verità, non con le bugie, e quindi sorrise e rispose l’unica verità che avesse a disposizione – Io sono sicura che avrai un principe, un giorno, Kurt. Magari non sarà per niente come Philip, ma sarà meglio perché sarà il  _tuo_  principe e di nessun altro. Però potrebbe volerci tempo, te ne rendi conto? Aurora ha dovuto aspettare fino a sedici anni e io ci ho messo un anno di più ad incontrare papà, sai? Insomma, per trovare il principe giusto ci può volere un sacco di tempo e tu non devi preoccuparti.

Kurt ci rimuginò un po’ su – Va beh, alla fine nemmeno io ho i capelli biondi e lunghi come Aurora, anche se è un pochino diverso va bene lo stesso. Però lo troverò, vero, mamma?

– Assolutamente sì – rispose lei, facendolo scendere dal sedile.

– E poi vivremo per sempre felici e contenti?

– Beh, la vita vera è più complicata delle favole, ma sì, se ci si impegna e se il principe è quello giusto, vivrete per sempre felici e contenti.

– Allora mi va bene aspettare! – esclamò il bambino, saltellando felice.

 

~*~

 

Però aspettare era una scocciatura, pensò Kurt due settimane dopo: ci rimaneva così male che solo le sue amichette venissero a svegliarlo, quando faceva Aurora, che si era un po’ stufato di provarci e gli dispiaceva.

Quel giorno era arrivato un bambino nuovo, Blaine Anderson, ma lui sembrava avere un sacco di fortuna in più con le amicizie, perché dopo essere stato guardato come un animale strano dagli altri maschi (per via dei capelli tenuti in piega con il gel, cosa che Kurt aveva visto solo nei film in bianco e nero che piacevano alla mamma, e del papillon a righe rosse e blu che aveva al collo, probabilmente), aver incassato uno spintone da Noa e aver risposto con un secondo spintone che aveva mandato al tappeto l’altro bambino – probabilmente più per la sorpresa che per l’effettiva forza – era stato accolto a braccia aperte nel gruppo. I maschi erano proprio incomprensibili, sbuffò scocciato Kurt.

Lui, Mercedes e Quinn stavano giocando a prendere il tè come principesse insieme ad altre due bambine, mentre dall’altra parte della stanza si udivano le urla belluine dei bambini: Blaine si era infilato uno strofinaccio rosso nello scollo della camicia e doveva essere una cosa che aveva a che fare con i supereroi, perché Noa si era eletto Super Cattivo e stavano facendo un casino del diavolo, tanto che miss Beiste dopo un po’ li avvisò che al prossimo urlo o sedia rovesciata “Nightbird e Puckasaurus” sarebbero stati messi in castigo. Blaine, a cui qualche ricciolo iniziava a sfuggire dalla prigione di gel per via delle corse, gettò un’occhiata in direzione delle bambine e Kurt vide che fissava interessato le tazze da tè bianche e rosa.

– Adesso viene a prenderci in giro – commentò Quinn, seccata.

Il bambino, ancora il canovaccio rosso sulle spalle a mo’ di mantello, si fermò a rispettosa distanza – Giocate a prendere il tè?

– Giochiamo a prendere il tè come principesse – rispose Mercedes – Non vedi le corone? – aggiunse, indicando le coroncine di cartone decorate con la porporina che tutte indossavano (le avevano fatte loro sotto la guida di miss Beiste e loro, a sorpresa, ne avevano fatta una anche per lei, tutta rossa e oro, dicendo che poteva fare la Regina – lei era arrossita e aveva balbettato che non aveva mai giocato alle principesse da bambina, quindi ora le stavano dando ripetizioni facendola partecipare ai loro tè).

– Posso giocare con voi? – chiese il bambino, felice – A casa nessuno ha mai tempo e Cooper dice che il tè gli fa schifo e finiamo sempre per picchiarci con la teiera.

Le bambine e Kurt ristettero, sorprese, e alla fine Quinn fu la sola a trovare la voce per dire – Allora puoi sederti. Vuoi fare un principe? Però non abbiamo la corona.

– Faccio senza – rispose lui con un’alzata di spalle, sedendosi felice in mezzo a loro.

 

~*~

 

Da quel giorno Blaine si divise equamente tra le bambine e i bambini, suscitando un po’ l’invidia di Kurt, perché a lui non era mai riuscito (e comunque non gli piacevano i giochi dei maschi); un pomeriggio, a giudicare dal baccano, stavano ancora giocando a quella cosa di Nightbird e Puckasaurus, perché Blaine si era portato da casa un mantello nero e blu e Noa si era messo una cresta rossa in testa e faceva una specie di ruggito.

Kurt diede loro le spalle disinteressato, perché quel giorno si giocava alla Bella Addormentata e quindi, dopo aver giocato  alle fatine che cercano di fare la torta e il vestito, lui si era punto un dito con la cruna dell’ago della mamma ed era crollato a terra.

Ecco, adesso era abituato che Mercedes (nei panni di Serena) facesse la magia per svegliarlo, quando si rese conto di un’ombra su di sé e, prima di poter aprire gli occhi per capire che accidenti fosse, qualcuno gli schioccò un bacio su una guancia: Kurt spalancò gli occhi e si trovò davanti il viso di Blaine, gli occhi color miele fissi su di lui, i capelli tenuti in piega dal gel e un mantello nero e blu sulle spalle che pioveva addosso anche a lui.

– Gh, Blaine, che schifo! – esclamò Finn dall’altro lato della stanza.

– Ma Aurora mica si sveglia se Philip non la bacia! – si difese lui senza scomporsi e poi, porgendo una mano a Kurt – Tutto bene, principessa?

L’altro bambino gli prese la mano e si fece tirare su, ancora leggermente scioccato – Sì. Credo.

– Ma tu non eri Nightbird? – chiese Noa, scocciato.

– Lo sono! E tu sei spacciato, Pukasaurus! – esclamò Blaine, correndogli dietro in uno svolazzare di mantello.

Kurt rimase ad osservarlo soprapensiero e, quando quel giorno Elizabeth e a sorpresa suo papà vennero a prenderlo, corse loro incontro a balzi, esclamando felice – Mamma! Ho trovato il mio principe!

Burt fissò perplesso la moglie – Il suo cosa?

– Oggi giocavo alle principesse e io ero Aurora e mi sono punto con l’ago e mi sono addormentato e pensavo che Mercedes mi svegliava con la magia ma invece Blaine mi ha baciato e mi sono svegliato!

– Ma pensa – esclamò lei, deliziata.

– Ho trovato il mio principe! – ripeté Kurt, come se fosse la notizia più importante di sempre – E avevi ragione, non assomiglia tanto a Philip e si chiama Blaine, ma va bene perché è il mio principe, vero? Anzi, Blaine domani può venire a giocare a prendere il tè a casa?

– Certo – rispose subito Burt, prevenendo la moglie – Non vedo l’ora di farci due chiacchiere, col tuo principe che va in giro a  _baciare mio figlio_  senza essersi prima presentato  _a me_.

Kurt non comprese la minaccia e gli si gettò addosso abbracciandogli le gambe e correndo verso la portiera aperta, senza sapere quale terribile pericolo pendeva ora sulla testa del “suo principe”.


End file.
